Problem: ${3} \div {3} = {?}$
If we split ${3}$ circles into $3$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${3} \div {3} = {1}$